Taken Prisoner
by Lupo Bianco
Summary: Renji wakes up as a prisoner of Grimmjow, who has taken Renji for more than one reason. Renji has to do Grimmjow's bidding to find those reasons, as well as earn his freedom. Grimmjow/Renji Yaoi, with smex.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach! Just my perverse imagination.**

'**Sup! It's Lupo Bianco, with my first fanfic for this site!**

…**and ever.**

**But not to worry! I've poured my heart into this, sorta, and I want more than anything for all you Bleach fans to like it! And as a bonus, It's Yaoi! With lots of %^#+&$ and &%$ and all that *$ ^ &$% .**

Renji Abarai's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and shifted in… his bed? It felt different than his bed. That window was unfamiliar as well. He looked out and saw only sand, and a dim moon. No light struck the ground.

_Hueco Mundo?_

__And Renji fell back asleep.

"Yo…"

'YO!"

Renji jolted awake, knocking the sheets off of his naked, slender body. "You don't have to yell!" he yelled. His head twisted sharply, to face his rude awakening. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the blue haired espada in bed with him. Grimmjow wore blue pajama bottoms but no shirt, exposing his scarred, toned torso. He stared lazily at a naked Renji, whose hair hung down on his pectorals.

"Good, you're up," Grimmjow stated plainly.

"What the hell are you doing in bed with me?" Renji asked. "How did I get here, and why am I naked?"

"I'll explain that if you behave, shinigami," Grimmjow said. The blue-haired espada was having too much fun. He smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

Renji's blood curdled. "Behave? You must be kidding. I'd never do shit for an arrancar like you."

"But ya' hafto, shinigami," Grimmjow pointed at Renji's wrist. His bare, muscular arm sported a high-tech looking bracelet. "Szayel set me up with a lotta nice stuff to take care of ya' with."

Renji's blood curdled again. "You think I'll let you take _care_ of me? Get this stupid writband offa me, arrancar!" He shouted as he pulled at the strange band.

"This bracelet blocks your shinigami powers and only lets ya' go where I say, also to be removed with good behavior."

Renji wanted to throw up. No Zabimaru, and being controlled by an arrancar? It couldn't get worse. Renji growled in distaste toward Grimmjow. "You sick arrancar."

Grimmjow leaned in close to his new subject. "You oughtta' listen, shinigami." He started, taking a cold tone. "You answer to me now. And I'm not done playing with you yet. With your powers gone, you can't do anything that'll change that, either. So do as I say or you'll like me even less."

Renji shuddered.

"Go shower," Grimmjow commanded, pointing at the bathroom. "I want ya' clean."

Renji gritted his teeth, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Already unclothed, he didn't need to undress. Noticing the missing shower curtain, he turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water run down his tattooed chest, dampening his smooth, defined muscle, down to his crotch, running through his soft red pubic hair and along his impressive member. It traveled down his muscular legs until he was completely wet. He grabbed some sweet-smelling soap and gently scrubbed.

The Vice-Captain's gut wrenched at the thought of subordinancy to Grimmjow, the images of that sadistic arrancar telling him what to do, shirtless, in bed with him…

Renji had grown hard.

_DAMMIT! No. Not this. Not for him._

No way was Renji Abarai, Vice Captain of the Sixth Division, attracted to a lowly arrancar. He went back to scrubbing his tanned body, trying to think of other things. It wouldn't work. He hated Grimmjow, but he was so… hot. It took all of Renji's self control to not jack off right there in the shower. He gritted his teeth and spread the soap smoothly over himself, gasping as he cleaned his crotch, his dick twitching in neglect.

As he grew painfully hard and dripping with precum, he clenched the soap as he rubbed his legs with it. He stepped back into the spray, letting the soap run off his body. This shower couldn't be long enough.

When Renji was finished in the shower, he took a towel to dry himself off. He noticed clothes on the counter. Clothes that weren't there before. That dirty arrancar must have left them.

_Wait… did he see me naked? Did he see me hard?_

It only ever got more disgusting with this Psycho. He dried himself off with an extremity of disgust. But having no choice, he pulled on the arrancar uniform, matching Grimmjow's, that exposed his tan, tattooed chest. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Grimmjow in the same uniform.

"Anyone ever tell ya' 'bout yer nice ass?" Grimmjow asked lustfully.

Renji's shower had suddenly become more inadequate. He bit his tongue until it bled.

"We're going to eat," Grimmjow said, sporting a suspicious grin.

**Done. No sex yet, but I hope Renji in the shower was stimulating enough. I hope to have sexy scenes, if not sex scenes in each chapter. Next chapter will begin with Renji getting acquainted with the other arrancar, which I hope to make a bit more exciting. *snicker* Anyway, if you'd like to comment, I'd love to hear your ideas for sexy scenes (stripping, etc.) if you don't mind sharing them. In fact, the first commenter with an idea that doesn't involve maid outfits gets their idea in the next chapter.**

**I'll update when my nose stops bleeding!**

**-Lupo Bianco**


	2. Chapter 2

**My nose has, in fact stopped bleeding. (for now) So I'm updating with another fic so I can get to the sex scenes. Which aren't in this chapter but the next if I don't decide to build up your anticipation farther. **

**And congratulations to my first commenter (Rainb0wNinja) who will be seeing the whips and chains they requested in this chapter.**

**Without further ado, GrimmRen Yaoi!**

Renji walked down the tall white corridor with Grimmjow, refusing to look him in the eye. His wrists, in addition to wearing the high-tech bracelet, were shackled and attached to chains, held by none other than Grimmjow. His neck, as well, was encircled by a metal collar with a chain that hung, not held by anyone. Grimmjow walked with his hand on his waist, for guard of the whip he carried. A whip that Renji did not doubt was for him.

Renji knew now what he was here for. He was here to be Grimmjow's sex toy, and to be helpless about it. But no Vice-Captain of a division like the sixth division would give up. He knew Grimmjow couldn't keep him.

"You won't keep me here. Rukia and Ichigo are coming for me," Renji said defiantly.

"Too bad you're wrong. They aren't coming. They never will," Grimmjow retorted coldly.

"You don't know that. I know them. I know what they'd do."

"They probably think you're dead."

The way Grimmjow said 'dead' hung in Renji's ears, repeating itself to him, causing his disbelief for the situation to grow.

"They won't give up like that."

"If you really hafta give me all this lip, shinigami, I still got this whip for ya'."

Renji shut up. He just resumed walking and making no eye contact.

Eventually, the two came to a large room with an appallingly high ceiling and a table at the center which could seat thirteen, but was populated only by four. Seated were Starrk, Harribel, Szayel, and Yammy. Starrk had his head on the table, napping, Yammy was shoving food in his mouth, Harribel sat plainly, arms crossed, and Szayel eyed Grimmjow and Renji curiously.

After a long silence, Szayel spoke up. "Your new pet was really worth my trouble, you know. He looks so… appealing in those chains."

Grimmjow growled. "Get your own."

Grimmjow walked Renji to the table, where they each sat down and Grimmjow grabbed food from the center of the table. Renji quickly noticed that they were eating regular food, not souls. "Why are you eating regular food?" Renji asked.

Harribel spoke up. "Nobody was healthy enough to go hunt for souls, and this is what we had."

"It's delicious, anyways!" Yammy said enthusiastically.

Renji reached for some food, still confused but not bothering to find out more, before Grimmjow smirked at him and took on his most sadistic tone to say, "Dontcha' know not to eat until your king's done?"

Renji growled and turned his back away from Grimmjow as he pushed some food off of his plate and onto his pants. "It looks like I've spilled some food, shinigami," Grimmjow said, facing Renji's direction.

"That's not my problem," Renji retorted, looking away still.

Grimmjow pulled his whip from his pants and raised it into the air before bringing it down across Renji's back. Renji buckled over as he was struck again, the pain searing across his backside. The whipping then ceased, leaving a fiery sensation that robbed Renji of his breath.

"Clean it up," Grimmjow demanded, "Now."

Renji looked at Grimmjow, who smirked to let Renji know exactly what he meant. Renji's eyes widened in disbelief as Grimmjow pointed down to his thighs, which were covered in stew. Renji indignantly walked to Grimmjow's side where he bent over and gave a small, testing lick to Grimmjow's thigh.

"Well don't just taste it, shinigami, clean me up!" Grimmjow shouted at him before shoving his head into the mess.

As Renji's mouth was covered, he tried to catch his breath with his nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Grimmjow's crotch. He quickly became aroused and eagerly busied himself with cleaning the espada's inner thighs until no mess remained. He then continued giving long, eager licks until both Shinigami and arrancar were thoroughly aroused. They both felt the eyes of the room's inhabitants digging into them but didn't care. Renji's tongue traced Grimmjow's very sizeable cock with his tongue through his pants, memorizing each detail. Soon he felt Grimmjow tugging on his chains as he was picked up and carried off, leaving a gaping congregation of espada behind.

As the two returned to Grimmjow's room, they both became even more aroused and Grimmjow shoved Renji against the wall and pressed his lips to Renji's forcefully. His tongue pried into Renji's waiting mouth, melting into his shinigami's wet tongue and mapping out his mouth before breaking at the touch of Renji's hand prying into his pants.

"I got ya' right where I want ya, shinigami. But not this yet. You gotta earn this too. Grimmjow said, pointing down at his pants. He pushed Renji's hand away.

Renji looked longingly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow just snickered.

"Yer getting to like it, shinigami. Let's hope it stays this way. I gotta have a toy who doesn't hate me," Grimmjow whispered, still trapping his shinigami against the wall. He then slowly bent his legs to kneel on the ground in front of Renji's groin and leaned his head forward to inhale the scent of Renji's aroused member through his pants. He then gave a long, teasing lick from his balls to the tip, leaving a wet mark of his master's saliva on Renji's pants. He tried to buck his hips toward the espada's face, but his hips were held against the wall as Grimmjow rose to stand.

"Me an' the other espada have enough strength left to hunt now. We're gonna be out gettin' some souls. If you can behave, I just may tell you about all those things you wanted to know," Grimmjow said softly.

He then turned to leave, and walked out into the corridor.

**So! It's only been 55 hours since I first uploaded this fic. I must be addicted to updating. Well, they got pretty close to sex, so that may progress in the next chapter. Except I have so many ideas I want to try! But I'll definitely have an explanation for the plot in this next chapter, so if you've been confused then read the next one.**

**Also, for my next fic series I'll either be doing Renji x Shuhei, Renji x Kenpachi, or Ichigo x Isshin x Urahara. Opinions are very helpful things!**

**Later! –Lupo Bianco.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Bleach.**

**I woke up this morning and went straight to my computer because I'm addicted to updating. This chapter will give more of an explanation, because I feel like I'm keeping you guys in the dark too much. I really badly want to do sex too but I'm not done with all my sexy scenes. I might just add sex after one of them. Or start the next chapter immediately with sex.**

**Until now it's been Slightly Renji POVish, so now It'll lean more toward Grimmjow.**

**But without further ado, GrimmRen Yaoi!**

Grimmjow slowly awoke, turning in his bed and raising his fists as he yawned loudly. He wore his blue pajama bottoms again. He quickly noticed he was in his red-haired shinigami's arms. The shinigami was in red pajama bottoms and his hair untied like the last morning He smiled, then positioned himself on all fours over his newfound lover, and gave a long lick to the side of his neck. Renji, too, then awoke, turning and squinting at Grimmjow.

"Yo, shinigami," Grimmjow whispered.

"What the hell? Get offa me!" Renji shouted.

"Aww, don't ya' like me anymore? Ya' even had your arms around me in your sleep," Grimmjow moaned dissapointedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ya' don't remember? You were lickin' at my dick an' all that, so I took ya' back here and we made out, remember?"

Grimmjow watched Renji's expression change from confusion to disgust. "Yeah, you remember," Grimmjow said.

"You musta' done something!" Renji exclaimed.

"Naw, yer just a real slut for me once you get a taste. We got some talkin' to do anyway."

"About what?"

"Well, since I liked yer behavior so much yesterday, I'm gonna tell ya' about why I took you here."

"Go on."

"Aizen abandoned the arrancar to destroy the Soul Society himself. He went to the Sereitei and began destroying everything. The whole place had to be evacuated to the human world. Aizen killed lots of the Arrancar, and only the ones you saw survived. You were about to be killed, too. You were injured and helpless. But I took ya' back here both as my final insult to Aizen, and… well, shinigami, I've had my eyes on ya' for a while."

"You saved me…"

"I did."

Grimmjow was surprised by Renji lifting his head from his pillow to smash their lips together. He felt the shinigami's tongue intrude into his mouth to explore as his had done to Renji the day before. It lasted shortly before the redhead broke away.

"All this time I thought you were sick, perverted, and evil," Renji said.

"What am I now?" Grimmjow asked, smirking.

"Hot as fuck."

Grimmjow laughed loudly, sitting up. His hips now resting on Renji's bare abs. "Go into the bathroom and change. We're gonna have some fun," he said, smiling wide. He got off of Renji and watched him obediently walk to the bathroom and close the door.

Grimmjow then pulled off his pajama bottoms walked to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and put on underwear. On top of underwear he pulled on blue jeans. He put on socks and shoes, a white undershirt, a blue t-shirt, and a black long, sleeved shirt. He pulled a deck of cards from his pants pocket. Renji walked out of the bathroom with the same getup.

"What kind of fun needs so much clothing?" Renji asked in apparent disappointment.

Grimmjow held up the cards and shook them. "We won't have our clothing the entire time," he said, with his trademark smirk.

"Strip poker?"

"Yeah, I've been learning a bit about humans."

"Really?"

"It'll be fun."

"All right."

The two sat down on the ground at the foot of the bed and Grimmjow pulled out his cards to shuffle them. He then dealt the first five to Renji and the second to himself. They each pulled up their cards to look.

Renji proudly put down his cards first. "Full house."

"Straight flush," Grimmjow said, turning his hand to Renji, who frowned. Renji began to take off his shoes, before Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled a key from his pocket.

"You've earned this, shinigami," Grimmjow said, using the key to unlock his shinigami's bracelet.

"I want you to call me Renji," Renji replied amorously, as he continued taking off his shoes.

"All right, here are your cards, Renji." Grimmjow gave Renji five more cards.

"Straight." Renji put his cards down.

"Three of a kind." Grimmjow removed his shoes, as well, before dealing more cards.

Renji grinned widely. "Royal Flush."

Grimmjow frowned and removed his socks, as well as dealt more cards.

Renji looked at his cards and turned them to Grimmjow. "Flush."

"High card."

Renji watched intently as the espada slowly pulled off his long- sleeved shirt, exposing his tan, strong, muscular arms. He caught Renji staring. "Like what you see?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah I do," Renji replied.

Their game continued with the removal of Renji's socks, exposing tattooed feet, then Grimmjow's t-shirt, showing the outlines of Grimmjow's attractively toned muscle. Then Renji's long sleeved shirt, showing tan, tattooed and muscular arms. Then Grimmjow's undershirt, completely exposing his torso, the scar running down the middle, his defined pectorals, and smooth ripped abs. Renji licked his lips at the exposure of his lover's entire chest.

"I see you're getting excited," Grimmjow said lustfully to Renji, "I promise you can have a taste after we're both naked."

Renji perked up and took more cards from Grimmjow.

As Grimmjow laughed and took his, Renji put his own cards down.

"Four of a kind," Renji said confidently.

"Straight flush," Grimmjow stated proudly.

Renji removed his t-shirt, allowing muscular outlines to show through his undershirt. Grimmjow traced the outlines of Renji's muscular chest with his eyes, noticing his hardened nipples. He shot Renji a knowing look, before dealing more cards. Soon Renji pulled off his undershirt, allowing Grimmjow a good look at his tattooed chest, his nipples hard, his muscular stature toned. The sight of his tanned, muscular chest made Grimmjow want him more than anything. He quickly dealt cards

Eventually both were down to just their underwear, their arousal apparent through said garments. They hastily put down cards and Renji being the loser, He tore off his underpants to expose his member. The deep, sweet scent of his arousal filled the air as well as Grimmjow's nostrils, making him eager for more. He couldn't wait any longer. Renji would be his. Right now.

"Only one thing left, Grimmy," Renji said lustfully, leaning in close to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smiled and slid his boxers off his long, muscular legs, revealing his long, tan, thick cock, crowned by a nest of soft blue pubic hair. He made sure to catch every moment of the look on Renji's face, his eyes wide and staring lustfully. Grimmjow leaned in to Renji and pressed his lips to the vice-captain's, prying into his mouth with his tongue. He melted his saliva into his partner's mouth, causing the pleasure that nobody would be able to ever again. Renji would be his forever. He felt Renji's tongue slide into his mouth as well, mixing into the warm cavern and memorizing everything inside it. They melted into each other as Grimmjow leaned forward, pressing Renji onto the floor.

Grimmjow broke away and whispered, "You're mine now. No one else can touch you. Ya' got that?"

Renji nodded.

"Good," Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow moved his head lower along Renji's body, starting by licking Renji's neck. He memorized the taste of Renji's flesh as he ran his tounge along his neck lower each time. He made it to his lover's sensitive nipples and began gently playing with them as he licked around between his petorals. Grimmjow's ears were filled with the intoxicating sound of Renji's moans.

The blue-haired espada felt his shinigami writhe under him as he made his way to his red- haired pit, memorizing each new taste, lapping at the flesh in front of him. He then ran his tongue to the other side, Spreding his saliva over Renji's armpit to mark his lover's body as his own. Grimmjow memorized every taste he got, until Renji moaned his name over and over.

Satisfied with Renji's upper chest, He moved down and began to plant kisses on his toned abs. As Grimmjow began to trace Renji's tattoos with is tongue, he noticed that it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He eagerly licked up and down Renji's perfect abs until Renji pried him off.

"Ya' taste so… good," Grimmjow panted.

"Yeah? How 'bout you taste my cock already?"

Grimmjow blushed for the first time ever as he move his head back down Renji's body. He first gave a long lick to taste, before closing his lips over the head, slowly working down until he engulfed Renji's entire member. He began to swirl his tongue, bobbing up and down.

Renji moaned and moaned, Repeating Grimmjow's name until it just felt too good. The pleasure overwhelmed Renji until his speech couldn't be understood. He couldn't sit still anymore. He began bucking his hips, forcing himself into the arrancar's warm mouth. Grimmjow almost choked, but allowed Renji to have as much fun as he wanted. He had, after all, behaved very well. Grimmjow bobbed his head just slightly faster each time until Renji saw white.

"Grimmjow! I'm-!" Renji screamed as he released his seed into Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow's mouth was assaulted with the flavor of Renji's cream, which flooded his mouth until it spilled out, covering his face and chest. He pulled away and gulped it down eagerly before looking up at Renji.

"Everything about ya' tastes so good, Renji," Grimmjow said enthusiastically.

Renji blushed. "I want to feel you inside of me," He commanded.

"One condition. I get to see your face as I bury myself in ya'."

"I can do that."

With that, Grimmjow put three fingers up to Renji's mouth, who knowingly wrapped his lips around them. He sucked and licked until they were thoroughly coated with saliva. Grimmjow positioned Renji on the edge of the bed, facing up, his legs hanging off. Grimmjow gently spread Renji's legs until they were wide enough for prepping. He knelt at the foot of the bed and gently began to push his first digit into the vice-captain in front of him.

Getting minimal reaction, he added a second finger, eliciting a small yelp.

"There it is," Grimmjow said.

"This isn't my first time, you know," Renji replied.

Grimmjow snickered and went back to prepping Renji. He scissored his fingers until he found Renji's prostate, and began to hit it each time before adding his third finger. Renji moaned at the rythmic contact with his sweet spot.

"I'm prepped, just get inside me already!" Renji shouted.

Grimmjow laughed. "Sure thing, Renji."

Grimmjow lifted Renji's legs up onto his shoulders, positioning himself at Renji's ass.

"You know that when I start, I can't stop myself," Grimmjow warned Renji.

"Get inside me," Renji commanded

Grimmjow laughed and obediently began to push into Renji, who screamed. He felt Renji tighten around him.

"Relax," Grimmjow said softly.

"I've never had anyone this big inside me before!" he cried.

"You were so confident a bit ago," Grimmjow laughed, as he began to give slow thrusts. He watched Renji's face contort in pain, tears forming at his eyes and screams coming from his mouth. Grimmow leaned down and kissed Renji to shut him up, as his thrusts became quicker and deeper. Soon he heard softer muffled sounds and smiled as he stood upright again. He grabbed Renji's legs and thrust harder, into Renji's sweet spot until his ears were filled with moans of his own name.

Soon, as the pleasure built up in each of them, Grimmjow abandoned rhythm and thrust into Renji as hard and as fast as he could. They each were panting, and Grimmjow smiling at the sound of his name. Grimmjow leaned down to lap at Renji's delicious abs one more time before screaming his name. Grimmjow buried himself balls-deep inside Renji with each thrust as his movements became frantic with pleasure.

As he felt his climax build up, he tried to hold it back as long as he could before giving his deepest thrust yet into Renji. His thick seed cascaded into his lover, who came on his own chest just moments later. Grimmjow's thrusts slowed down until finally he pulled himself out of his shinigami. He collapsed on top of Renji's chest, to begin licking up Renji's cum. He lapped up every last drop before giving a long lick from Renji's abs up to his chin, leaving saliva all down his chest.

"Ready… for… round two?" Renji panted.

"Round two?" Grimmjow asked, panting as well.

"You promised me a taste, remember?" Renji asked, his panting calming down.

Grimmjow laughed. "I guess I did. Come and get round two, will ya?"

**THE END**

**I'm done! I guess I ended up just making this chapter really long after all. And I've decided on my next few pairings that I'll be making fics of, as well.**

**Renji x Shuhei x Kenpachi (Bleach)**

**Ichigo x Isshin x Urahara (Bleach)**

**Yamamoto x Ryohei (KHR)**

**Rin x Mephisto (Blue Exorcist)**


End file.
